


The way you look at me

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Disability, Disabled Character, Evak - Freeform, Evak AU, Evak Smut, Hook Up, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oral Sex, Party, Physical Disability, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Top Isak Valtersen, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: “I wouldn’t fuck with you,” Isak replies in all earnesty.  “I’d fuck you though.” The words unintentionally leaves his mouth and the world's fastest blush emerge, covering his entire face.“What?” Even sounds seriously surprised. His hand is still on Isak’s knee and his hand feels just as heavy.“Eh- did I say that out loud?” Isak says with a voice barely audible.“You did,” Even replies voice equally low.Isak (23) hooks up with Even (25) at a party where they both are forced to be at.A hook up with a twist ;-)





	The way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers. 
> 
> I really hope you like this smutty one-shot. I had lots of fun writing it. I hope you'll like the major change I've done with one of the characters. I'm not gonna say with who and what, beause it will be more fun for you to find out as you read it. 
> 
> But as always, and I won't ruin the story by saying it, it will be a happy ending. Because this is Even and Isak and in my stories they will always have a happy ending in every universe they meet. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think and send a kudos my way if you feel it was worth one <3<3<3<3<3

It went like Isak had imagined when Magnus had forced him to join him at this party. Magnus had told him he needed to get out of the apartment and start socializing instead of sitting home and sulk about not having someone to share his life with. Prince Charming didn’t go on housecalls, he’d said, it was way more likely to run into him at a party. Isak was pretty sure though, that Prince Charming definitely wouldn’t turn up at this big house, who belonged to some rich girl he didn’t know.

Magnus had promised to be his wingman, but one hour and three beers later, Magnus was hovering around Vilde, trying to gain her attention. He probably had been honest when he said he wanted Isak to find someone to hook up with, but it clearly wasn’t the main reason they went to this party, that was getting Vilde before someone else did.

So now he stands, leaning into the door frame to one of the living rooms (yes, there were severals) pondering on what to do. There isn’t anyone he knows here and small talk with strangers is not his strongest side. He has already had a few uninterested conversations and a girl who desperately tried to get his attention, he had to firmly tell no to. Should he just bail and go home? No, he can’t. Magnus will give him shit for days if he does.

Scanning the room, he suddenly sees a guy sitting alone at a small couch. He’s wearing sunglasses inside and isn’t that a button on his shirt?

The two things puzzles Isak, but the questions about why gets shoved to the back of his mind quickly, because damn that boy is beautiful. He can’t remember last time he’s seen someone with such long legs and those luscious lips? They seem so kissable and Isak has to lick his lips looking at them. And don’t let him get started on that long neck, where he instantly imagine himself bury is face in and shower with wet, urgent kisses. To top it all off, the guy is sporting the most awesome hair ever.

Suddenly he realises that he’s been staring at the guy way too long and he blushes, but oddly enough the guy seems unfazed by it considering he hasn’t moved his eyes away from him, but stared back.

Why is he sitting there alone? Why isn’t he dancing like all the others are in the room next to them? Why isn’t every girl hovering over him, trying to pin him down?

Should he go over and talk to him? It’s not like this guy can be gay, he can’t be that lucky, he’s never that lucky. Doesn’t matter really though, he’s not there to hook up with someone anyway, he’s just doing the obligatory socialising thing to satisfy Magnus, to make him shut up.

Fuck it. Let’s do it. He looks just as lost as he is, sitting there completely alone and talking to this guy hopefully will make time go faster.

As he crosses the room, the button on his t-shirt gets more prominent and holy fuck, isn’t that a pride button? Three equally high strips - pink, yellow and blue - covers the button and Isak realises the guy is wearing a pan button. His heart leaps, skips a few beats and messes him up and Isak halts for a brief moment, contemplating if he should flee the scene, because the situation suddenly got changed. But he can’t walk away now, the guy have of course seen him and even though he hasn’t said anything to him yet, he probably will wonder why he suddenly walked out of the room.

His heart beats faster now and he has to take a few deep breaths to keep composed.

“Hi,” he says, trying to sound casually.

“Hi, there.” A small smile emerge from the guys face. He slowly turns his head and looks in Isak’s direction. The sunglasses are dark, so Isak can’t see his eyes and Isak yet again wonder why he’s wearing them inside. Is he one of those hip guys who thinks sunglasses is so cool he wears them everywhere? Or is he high? High people do weird stuff.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

“You’re not waiting on anyone?”

“Nope,” he says with a low voice. Isak isn’t sure, but he feels there’s a hint of sadness in his voice.

“My wingman just ditched me,” Isak huffs out a laugh. “He thought I needed to get out and socialise instead of sitting home and mope. He thinks it’s way too long since I’ve hooked up with a guy.” Isak hopes Even picks up on the information he casually just gave him.

“Same here,” the guy sighs. “My wingman is here somewhere too, but I have no idea where. He just left me in this house with complete strangers, probably trying to hook with that chick he’s been trying to pin down for a month now. I can’t see him.”

“You don’t know anyone here either?” Isak asks a bit relieved he might not be the only one feeling alone and lost.

“Nope. Only my friend Elias and now you maybe. I’m Even by the way.”

He holds out his hand and misses Isak’s direction a little, but he doesn’t dwell too much about it, he might be a bit drunk like he is or maybe he’s high on something? God knows.

“I’m Isak.”

Isak takes his hand and as he’s about to shake it, another question pops up in his mind. Why are they shaking hands? It’s not common to shake hands with new people you meet at a party, is it? It seems very formal and grown up. The thought vanish as their hands meet and Even firmly grips it. The hand is so big and sturdy, yet the skin is so soft and it fires up everything inside him, jolts goes through his spine faster than lightning.

Holy fuck. No one has had this effect on him in such a long time, months, maybe years and it feels so good. The guys hand feels like a jumping cable that has brought a dead heart back to life.

“So what do you think of the music?” Isak asks, feeling it’s a safe place to start.

“It’s not so bad. I liked that previous song they played, the one with Eminem and that guy- uhm- Ed Sheeran!” Even replies.

“Eminem is great. Would love to catch him live once.”

“Oh and this is a great one!” Even exclaims, starting to bop his head.

“Fuck! This?” Isak shrieks.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with this?”

“Dude, it’s Gabrielle!” he huffs.

“And so?”

“Ugh- maybe I should just go now?”

“Because I like Gabrielle? Are you gonna ditch me because I like her?”

“No wait, I can’t go. I don’t know anyone else here,” Isak sighs.

“You sure have some strong opinions on music. What kind of music do _you_ like then?”

Isak is about to answer Even, when Even starts to laugh out loud and his mind goes blank, all mesmerized. The laughter hit his heart like bolts and it feels nearly impossible to speak. Shit! If Even was going to continue laugh like that, this surely would be a weird conversation.

Isak doesn’t know how long he’s been lost in his own thoughts, but at least long enough for Even to adresse him and Isak mentally kicks himself in the face for being so weird.

“Isak, are you there?”

“Uh- yeah, I just got lost in my own thoughts for a moment.” Isak’s face redden. Even’s question is forgotten.

“So- what kind of music do you like?” Even repeats.

“Oh yeah, music. I’m into 90ies hip-hop, like N.W.A and Tupac.”

“Cool. Ever heard of Nas?”

“Nas? Nas?”

“No? You haven’t heard about him? He’s awesome. You should listen to him.”

“I’ll look him up,” Isak says and makes a mental note to listen to him as soon as possible.

“Kinda weird though,” Even starts. “You scold me for liking Gabrielle then you say you haven’t heard about Nas even though you like 90ies hip hop.”

“Yeah- well-” Isak’s cheeks redden. “I guess we’re even then,” he chuckles.

“Maybe you can go and put on some Nas? There is a song you should hear. Doesn’t seem like anyone is particularly engaged in what kind of music is playing. It’s the second or third time I’ve heard this song now, seems like the same playlist is playing over and over.”

“Sure. Do you know where the laptop or whatever device the music is played from is?” Isak wonders.

“Haven’t seen it anywhere,” he chuckles. Isak looks at him and wonders why he found that funny. “But by listening, it sounds like it comes from over there.” Even says and points in the direction of the other living room.

“Mmm. I’ll have a look. But first I gotta pee. I’ll be back soon.”

“Sure, I’ll sit here and wait for you.”

A huge smile comes into Isak’s view as he looks at Even and he nearly trips over the table in front of him, ending up to fall back into the couch. Fuck that smile, that might be the death of him someday.

“You OK?” Even asks and his right hand lands in Isak’s lap. He gently squeezes Isak’s thigh, making his heart skip a beat.  

“Yeah, just lost my balance.” Isak chuckles.

Isak gets up again and leaves the room. Five minutes later he’s back with two beers in his hand and sees Even fidgeting with his hand. He places the beer on the table.

“Shit, this house is big,” Isak exclaims and Even flinches.

“I thought you got bored of me already and left,” Even huffs out a small laugh.   

“No, no. I just got lost trying to find the toilet,” he chuckles. “Oh and the laptop is over there and I was about to put on Nas, but you never told me which song to play.”

“Oh yeah. You should play _The Message_ , that’s my favorite,” Even smiles again.  

“Two sec.”

Isak walks over to the laptop and finds the song and when he’s back, he places him next to Even at the couch again, making sure he’s facing him. He forgets about the beers, the moment Even opens his mouth. The voice is so dark and soothing and Isak thinks he can listen to Even speak for hours without getting bored.

It’s easy to see Even is passionate about music, because when Isak asks if he’s been to any great concerts, it’s like opening Pandora’s box. Even tells enthusiastically about concerts he’s been to, and it’s many, so many he would need a couple of hours to tell about them all. Listing to Even talk, he realises his taste in music gotta be broad because he’s been seeing everything from Migos, A-HA to Patti Smith. And Gabrielle, but he doesn’t want to think about that.

“So, I guess you’ve figured out what my passion is,” Even laughs. “Sorry for talking so much. I tend to not be able to stop when it comes to music. I hope I didn’t bore you?”

“No, not at all. Kinda fascinating to listen to. You’ve seen so many artists live, if I’d only seen 10 percent of what you’ve seen I would’ve been happy,” he sighs.

“Even if one of those concerts were Gabrielle?”

“God lord no, not her!” Isak groans and Even laugh wholeheartedly, making Isak all mushy on the inside.

Suddenly he sees the beer bottles on the table. He totally forgot them when he came back from the toilet.

“You want a beer? I totally forgot I brought them after changing the music.”

“Beer? Sure. Thanks.” Even lights up, shows him a bright smile. Isak is so gone for this guy already he doesn’t see that Even fumbles a little to locate the beer he’s is handing him.  

“What about you?” Even takes a few sips of the bottle.

“Me?” Isak wonders.

“Yeah, what are you passionate about?”

Isak doesn’t know what to say, so they lapse into silence. Passion? He isn’t really passionate about anything, is he? Not the way Even is about music. He really likes to play video and computer games and especially FIFA, but that’s pretty lame and he can’t say that. What else? Well, he’s quite into biology, just having finished his second year at the university studying it. It’s also a pretty lame thing to be passionate about, close to nerdy. But he feels like he has to answer something, so he settles for the least awkward answer.

“I’m quite into biology,” he says embarrassed. “Quite lame, right?”

“Lame? Not at all. I would rather say interesting. You studying it?

“Just finished my second year.”

“Cool! I don’t know much about it, but it sounds interesting. Tell me about it.”

Isak can’t help but feel a bit dumb, even though Even tells him it’s interesting and wants to know more about it. Isak the biology nerd. It does sound lame, but Even wants to know about it, so he tells.

“I used to be passionate about football too,” Isak adds hoping it will outweigh the nerdy part of him.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I’ve played football all my life. I was quite good too. Not good enough for the National team or anything, but still.”

“What happened?”

“Knee injury. Had to stop play when I was 18.” Isak lets out a sigh.

“Ah crap. I’m sorry. I know all about that,” Even says pensively. Before Isak gets the chance to inquire about it, Even pops out a joint from his pocket. “I’m also very passionate about this.” A laugh emerges.

Oh, a joint. So he smokes jay. A few pieces falls into place. Maybe he’s had a few drag already and that’s why he’s wearing those damn sunglasses inside. He wants to take them off him, so he can see his eyes, imagining them being just as beautiful as the rest of him, but that would be a bit rude, wouldn’t it? He barely knows this guy. Oi, what if he has some kind of eye disease that requires him to wear sunglasses all the time? Maybe his eyes are like Bono’s? He read somewhere that he has a disease that requires him to wear tinted sunglasses all the time.

He doesn’t take the glasses off him, but rather decides to casually ask him about them instead, just to settle his mind.

“Why ar-”

“You want some?” Even cuts him off with a smirk.

“Sure! I never say no to jay.”

Even fiddles with his other pocket and pulls out a lighter.

“We probably should go outside. I’m not sure if the owner of this house will be happy if we smoke inside,” Isak laughs.

Suddenly he sees Even stiffen up, he freezes in the middle of a motion, high shoulders, mouth slightly open. He doesn’t move at all, is he even breathing? When Isak is about to ask him if everything is OK, Even exhales a nervous breath and pulls out his hand that lands on his knee. Even squeezes it with a bit of pressure behind it.

“Can I trust you not to fuck with me?” Even asks, his voice shaky all of a sudden and Isak frowns. What kinda question is that? Why the hell would he fuck with him? They’re just going out. What does he think he’s doing with him? And why is his voice like that? This guy seriously is weird, but hey- he’s hot as hell too, so-.

“I wouldn’t fuck with you,” Isak replies in all earnesty.  “I’d fuck you though.” The words unintentionally leaves his mouth and the world's fastest blush emerge, covering his entire face.

“What?” Even sounds seriously surprised. His hand is still on Isak’s knee and his hand feels just as heavy.

“Eh- did I say that out loud?” Isak says with a voice barely audible.

“You did,” Even replies voice equally low.

“I didn’t mean-” he starts but stops himself mid sentence. Why back out now? He got a hottie in front of him, this is for sure his only chance to hook up tonight. It’s probably his only chance to hook up with a hottie like that ever. It’s not like they come running down his door at night. “And I meant it. I- I- mean it. I wouldn’t mind fucking you tonight.” His heart beats so fast, Isak is worried it might leap up his throat or pop out of his chest.

An awkward silence arise and Isak is sure Even is weighing his options; go outside with Isak and have that smoke or run the hell away. Isak isn’t surprised if he chooses the latter, it would be just his luck.

“Let’s go out and have that joint first,” Even smiles.

“OK.” Isak says baffled, equally surprised as Even sounded. The word _first_ swirling around his mind. Did he mean they would smoke first and then fuck? The thought makes him hot and flustered and he has to silently count to five a couple of times to keep his cool.

“Can you help me?” Even suddenly asks, grabbing the white thing on the table. “Elias carefully explained to me where the door to the backyard is, but I’ve never been here before and it would be easier if I could just hold on to you than use my cane.”

Isak’s mouth instantly flies open. What the fuck? That’s why he’s wearing the sunglasses? He’s blind?! How did he fail to see that. He’s the one with the eyes after all! And he hasn’t drinken _that_ much, has he? Isak facepalms himself so hard it hurts.

“You’re blind?” Isak can’t help but laugh of the absurdity of the situation, although laughing isn’t very appropriate when someone reveals they are blind.

“Uh- yeah-” Even replies all confused.

“You’re blind!” he repeats like a broken record, still shocked.  

“Uhm- yeah.” Even burst into laughter when it dawns on him that Isak hadn’t figured it out. He laughs for a good minute. “You didn’t see that?” he asks when he laughter finally subsides. “My glasses and the cane didn’t give me away, huh?”

“Eeeh-” Isak has _never ever_ felt dumber before. “Eeeh- no. I saw that the cane on the table, but I didn’t I realise it was a cane. It was more like a _white thing._ I did wonder about the sunnies though, but I thought you either were some weird hip dude that thought it was cool wearing glasses inside or that you were high on something.”

“Hip dude or high? God this is funny.” Even shakes his head and bites his tongue to stifle another laughing fit.

“Well- fuck. This is embarrassing,” Isak huffs and buries his face in his hand like Even can see his crimson red face.

An awkward silence falls upon them. When Isak finally uncovers his face, he sees a totally different Even. The laughter has subsided, the smile is gone and he seems uptight. The grip around the folded cane is firm.

“Now that you know, do you still wanna go outside or-” He pauses, voice nearly falters at the end.

“Or what?” Isak frowns.

“Or do you wanna flee the scene?” he says barely audible, now flipping the cane between his hands, tapping his right foot repeatedly against the floor.

“Uh-”,  he pauses for a second. “And miss my chance of maybe hooking up with a hottie. I think not. Let’s go outside.” Isak heats up by his own words, but knows he can’t miss this chance. He puts his hand on top of Even’s to still it and Even gasps when their hands link. “How do you like to do this? You can hold my arm as we walk out.”

“Holding your arm would be nice,” Even says after a moment of silence, then stands up.  

“OK.” Isak smiles widely, takes Even’s hand and leads it up to his arm. Isak feels Even tighten the grip like he’s afraid he will change his mind and run away.

Isak pushes the table a bit to make more room for them to walk. He walks with small steps, looks to his right to see if Even is doing OK and seconds later they are standing on the floor, free from all the furniture around them. Suddenly he sees a familiar face.

“Dude! Did you finally find someone to hook up with?” Magnus wiggles his eyebrows as he walks past them. “Go for it!” Isak’s face flush again and he silently thanks the God above, even though he doesn’t really believe in one, that Even can’t see him right now. What Isak doesn’t think of though is that his stiff body, how he suddenly stopped walking and his sudden silence, probably tells everything Even needs to know to figure out he most likely is blushing too. Even doesn’t say anything, just stand next to him with his hand around his arm and Isak wonders if Even didn’t hear what Magnus said. Maybe his words somehow got drowned in the sound of music pumping out from the speaker on other side of the room? Isak decides not to find out and just clear his throat. “Ready to proceed?”

“Yes,” Even says with a smile.

The walk outside goes fine, Isak tells Even about the stairs and everything he thinks Even needs to know not to trip or fall on his way out. They find a bench a little away from all the people and Isak taps on the wood, so Even knows where to sit.

“Who was that?” Even asks as they sit down.

“Who?” Isak asks back, not understanding what Even means.

“That guy who talked to you as we were going out.” he explains.

“Oh, that was my so-called wingman Magnus,” Isak chuckles, suddenly becoming a bit nervous. “So you heard him?” he asks tapping his foot repeatedly against the grass.

“I’m blind, not deaf,” he says dryly and for a moment Isak feels he’s said something wrong, but then Even laughs with all his body and Isak exhales and laughs along. Even lights up the joint, takes a few drag and gives it to Isak.

“Thanks.”

Isak inhales and instantly feels himself loosen up a bit. He looks over at Even that sits next to him and there is thousand questions swirling around his head, but he doesn’t want to offend him by asking something stupid, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Suddenly he feels Even scoots himself closer to him and soon their bodies link. Even’s thigh brushes against his and since they only wear shorts, their skin meets. Even feels warm and butterflies wakes up from hibernation and flies around in Isak’s belly.

Isak gasps when Even places his warm hand on his thigh. It’s damp and Isak guesses he’s nervous, maybe just as nervous as he is. He looks at Even, then at the hand and passes the joint over to him before he places his hand on top of his. Gently he let his fingers slide between Even’s, lacing them together.

The sit like that, in silence while the party goes on around them. Even sucks on the joint and suddenly the urge to bombard Even with questions has evaporated and all Isak wants is to be the at receiving end of those lips.

“So you had no clue, huh?” Even suddenly says.

“That you were blind? No,” he huffs and the embarrassment creeps up on him again.

“I really thought it was obvious, that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

“Has that never happened before?”

“Well, people don’t always see it right away, it depends on the situation, but I’ve never had that long of a conversation without the one I talk to notice. I’m quite impressed.” A small laugh emerge.

“To my defense, it did cross my mind that you might have a disease that made you walk around like with sunnies inside. Sort of like Bono you know, but that was only right before you offered me jay though.”

“Bono?” Even laughs out loud and their fingers untangles. “This gets even better.”

“And I get even more embarrassed as time pass,” Isak huffs.

“Don’t be.” Even turns his head, facing Isak and places his hand back on his knee.

His hand on his knee is all it takes, it fires off every cylinder inside him again and it’s hard to keep his cool. Is he partially blind or not? What happened to him, was he born blind? Is everything just black? None of it matters. All he wants to do is to throw himself at him. The urge to kiss his luscious lips gets stronger by every second that passes, but he doesn’t know how to let that happen without things getting awkward.

“You haven’t asked me anything?”

“About what?”

“About me being blind. People always have thousands questions after they find out.”

“Well-” he starts and then pauses for a moment. “I have a lot of questions, but I don’t know how to ask without sounding stupid, so I’ve been keeping my mouth shut. But-” Isak takes a deep breath, feeling his heart beat fast. He automatically stands up, doesn’t understands why, maybe it’s because he’s nervous? “all those questions, they’re not that important. All that matters- all I want to know is- are we going to kiss some time soon? Because I’m dying to kiss those luscious lips of yours.”

His face heats up and he nervously shifts weight on his feet. He used to have game, but all his game has seeped out of him like a water balloon with holes in it. Isak’s stops in the middle of a motion the very second Even gets up at his feet. His heart races like a speed train. Even is slightly taller than him so he tilts his head upwards a few inches, ready and not ready at the same time, in case they’re going to kiss.

Even stretches out his arm tentatively, searching for Isak’s body. Isak reaches out to his hand and takes hold of it, letting him know where he is. Even lets go of his hand, finds his shoulders instead and let them rest there for a second, before he leads them up along his neck and reaches his jawline. Even’s fingers feels light as feather on his skin and soon his thumb are brushing over his lips. Isak suppress the urge to lick it, just opens his mouth slightly, telling Even he’s ready now, for real.

Even leans in, they are closer than ever and he can feel Even’s breath against his lips. Isak instinctively tilts his head slightly and his eyes closes the very moment their lips meet. He gasps, not realising he has been holding his breath, as Even takes hold of his lower lip and softly sucks on it. Isak instantly responds and lets his hand disappear in Even’s hair, gently pulling it as their lips play with each other.

A series of moans escapes Isak’s mouth when Even presses his tongue inside and starts to explore, but he can’t be bothered to be embarrassed about it. Their tongues dances, not fiercely, but slowly, oh so slowly, and Isak imagines this is what dancing a waltz must be like.

“Holy shit,” Isak whispers as their lips part.

“You felt it too?” Even asks quietly.

“Yes, that was intense,” Isak smiles elated.

Suddenly Isak feels Even’s hands on him again. Gently they explore his face, fingertips lightly running across his jaw until they reach his mouth again. Even traces the outline of the lips before he takes his nose between his fingers, lightly touches it. Gently the fingertips move upwards, brushes his brows before they disappear into his hair.

Isak has never felt so exposed before, but the way Even explores his face turns him on like nothing else. Never before has he felt like this and he wonders if Even can hear the frantic beating of his heart. The idea of Even potentially explore his whole body this way, is nearly too much to take in. If he lets the thought take root, he might implode before it actually happens, so he tries not to think about it. _But damn!_

Isak desperately wants to take off Even’s sunglasses so he can see what his eyes look like, he can’t imagine them being any less prettier than the rest of him, but it feels like invading his privacy, so he just closes his eyes and let Even continue to explore him.

Even lets his fingers run from his hair and trace the outline of his ears, let them linger at the earlobes before he reaches his jawline again.

“You’re pretty,” Even whispers, softly fondling his cheeks.

“So are you,” Isak whispers back, blushing. It’s a long time since anyone has called him pretty.

“And I love the sound of your voice, I think I could listen to you talk forever.”

“You can if you want to,” Isak says and cups his face. It sounds ridiculous considering the short amount of time they have known each other, but in this very moment it’s exactly what he feels. If he had to decide whether to stay together forever or lose each other for good, he would’ve chosen the forever part. “Hopefully I can make you laugh, because that laughter of yours- it nearly caused my heart to explode. I could listen to _that_ forever.”

Isak can’t help but grin like a lovesick fool.

“I probably look dumb, grinning like a dork, but still, I wish you could see my face now.”

“I can,” Even says and let his fingers trace his cheeks, the wrinkles that spreads from the corners of his mouth and the lips that encircles his visible teeth. “I see you perfectly fine,” he says with a smile on his face.

“I like your smile,” Isak tells and brushes his thumb over his lips

“I like your smile too. It tastes sweet,” Even replies with a low voice.

Isak doesn’t wait for Even’s initiation now, just dives into his luscious, slightly damp lips. It’s impossible for Isak to continue the slow, delicate waltz they started on, he’s way too eager, too hungry to taste those sweet lips again. The kiss gets messy, sloppy and wet. He eats Even’s lips greedily, like it’s his last meal, he just can’t help himself. Even let’s out pleasant moans in return, welcoming his starved lips.

They stay like this for minutes, consuming each other, letting the world pass by unnoticed. Suddenly a guy walks past them and if it hadn’t been for him yelling, they wouldn’t have become aware of him.

“Gay couple eating each other up over here! Gross.”

Isak abruptly stops, about to face the guy and say something snarky, give him a lecture, but Even cups his face mid turn.

“It’s not worth it.”

Even breathes into his mouth and takes hold of Isak’s upper lip, preventing him from talking. He shoves his tongue inside, it’s demanding and with so much force, Isak can’t deny it. Not that he wants to, Even’s lips have already become a drug he can’t get enough of.

“Fuck,” Isak say as Even lets go of his lips, catching his breath. Even doesn’t let him go far, hands still cupping him.

“Let’s fuck,” Even whispers, voice hoarse.

“You want that?”

“Yes,” Even nods brushing their nose tips.

“Sure?” Isak asks.

“Yes, aren’t you?” Even replies.

“Nothing I want more,” Isak admits, feeling nothing but lust for Even. He can led Even to one of the bedrooms in the house, close the door and have him on the bed, fucking him senseless. He’s seen people do that at parties before, so it won’t be the first time that happens. But Even is too special, he can’t do that to him. He needs him for himself, away from everyone that potentially can interrupt something beautiful.

“My place or yours?” Isak whispers. “You decide.”

“Mine?” Even suggests.

“Now? You don’t wanna stay here a little longer?”

“No, do you?”

“Fuck no,” Isak says and steals a kiss.

“Can I hold you again?”

“Always.”

Isak walks with Even, leading him by staying one step ahead of him. Even’s firm grip around his upper arm feels nice. His hand is big and Isak can’t wait to have it explore him when they get out of here.

Walking into the living room trying to find Magnus before he leaves, he hears Alan Walker play.

“I wanna dance,” Isak suddenly says and slows down.

“Dance?” Even asks, frowning behind the sunglasses.

“Yes, let’s dance.”

“I don’t dance,” Even responds to his proposal.

“Just this one. Please.” Isak begs.

“I- I- can’t d- dance,” Even protests hearing a fast track pump out of the speakers.  

He doesn’t really wanna do something Even aren’t comfortable with, but he just has to show that guy who yelled at them, that this isn’t gross at all. He has to show him how fucking beautiful this is. The thing is though, he doesn’t know what he looks like, Even forced him to turn his way before he got a chance to see who it was. So now he wants to dance in the middle of the crowded living room, get everyones attentions and hopefully his too.

“There is no need to worry. I’ll lead you. You just lean onto me and sway as the slow music plays.” Isak turns his head and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Stay here, I’m gonna find a song.”

Isak let's go of Even and walk over to the laptop. He find Post Malone and the song Rockstar. It’s rap, but so much more too and it’s slow so it will be a perfect song for them to dance too. Even stands in the middle of the room and look a little stressed out, tapping his foot repeatedly. No one seems to notice.

“I’m back,” Isak says softly and touches Even’s arm. Even instantly grabs his other arm firmly. “I’ll put my arms around your neck now. You just do the same. Arms around my neck. OK?”

“OK,” he gives in, voice barely above a whisper.

Isak does exactly what he told Even and soon they stand face to face in the middle of the room. Even wraps his arms around Isak’s neck and places his face in the crook of his neck and lets out a breath. The sunglasses are a little uncomfortable, they gnaws into Isak’s skin, but Isak doesn’t say anything.

A few moments later, Even lifts his head slightly and takes off the glasses, puts them in the back pocket of his shorts before he buries his face in the arch of Isak’s neck once more, circling his neck with both his arms again. Even’s body soon molds itself to his.

Isak nearly stops to breathe by the act and he has to concentrate real hard not to trip over his own or Even’s feet. The prospect of finally getting to see Even’s eyes, makes his heart beat more rapidly than it already is.

Someone once told that the eyes are the window to a person's soul and some might say that is just bullshit, but Isak likes to believe it’s true. A pair of eyes can tell a lot.  

He doesn’t want to push Even though, in case he’s sensitive about his eyes, so he let him rest in the arch of his neck and waits until he initiates something.

“Everyone is staring at us,” Isak tells as they sway to the music.

“Are they?” Even asks.

“Mmm. And I like it” Isak chuckles.

“Why?”

“Because I can show off what a hottie I scored tonight,” Isak beams. Even lifts his head and face Isak like he would do if he actually could see him. Isak stops mid motion and Even have to take an extra step not to trip.

“Isak?” Even ask, sensing somethings up, but Isak doesn’t answer, just stares at Even. “What is it?” he tries, voice insecure. A few more moments passes before Isak can collect his thoughts and form a sentence.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Isak sighs blissfully looking into Even’s intense, blue eyes.

“Oh-,” Even says and leans in until their noses bumps into each other. Even eskimo kisses Isak before he takes hold of his bottom lip and nibbles on it. A loud cheer echoes through the room. Isak looks up as Even let’s go of his lip and he sees Magnus grinning widely.

“That was my wingman,” Isak chuckles slightly embarrassed. “He approves. What does your wingman looks like?”

“Elias- average height and built, a little smaller than me, dark brown hair, buzz cut.”

“What’s he wearing?”

“Don’t know, probably t-shirt and shorts.” Even chuckles and that’s when Isak remembers Even can’t see.

“Dumb question, sorry,” Isak sighs.

“No worries.”

“Oh, I think I see him!” Suddenly Elias locks eyes with him. Isak instantly feels a little self conscious, worried Elias will give him an evil eye, worried he won’t be good enough. But Elias does no such thing, he just reveals the biggest grin and puts up two thumbs in the air as a sign of approval. Isak lets out a relieved sigh and smiles awkwardly back, feeling his cheeks redden. “Elias approves,” Isak whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Two thumbs up.”

“Good,” Even pauses. “Not that it would’ve mattered what Elias had said anyway.”

“No?” Isak lights up.

“ I’ve already made up my mind,” he says and buries his face in the arch of Isak’s crook, shooting him a few wet kisses.

The song fades out and Isak asks if they should leave. Even can’t agree fast enough and soon they are walking out of the house. They don’t tell anyone they are leaving, thinking their wingmen most likely will understand when they both are gone.

Isak finds his bike that is locked to a fence and tells Even to take a seat on the back of the bike and hold on to him. He hops on the bike and as he starts to paddle, he feels Even’s tight grip around his waist, with his cane in his hand, and his nose is buried between his shoulder blades.

Fueled up on adrenaline, he paddles up a steep hill like it’s easiest thing in the world. He can’t get to the final destination fast enough.

 

.

 

They reach the house where Even lives after ten minutes of biking. The house is big and pink and resides in the middle of district Kampen.

“Do you live here on your own?” Isak asks. “I mean, is all of this yours? It must be like three times the size of my tiny flat.” He locks the bike and leans it against a fence.

“No,” Even hesitates, like he’s embarrassed about telling the truth about how he lives. “I live with my parents. Uhm- I do have my own apartment with a small kitchen and everything, but their apartment is like on top of mine.”

“Cool!”

“They help me out with stuff. Mum is so protective, she says I can’t live away from them unless I get myself an assistant.” Even huffs out a strained laugh, like he’s ashamed of the situation.

“I’ll look for the posters. Even seeks an assistant and boyfriend. Then I’ll apply,” Isak chuckles nervously and wonders if it was too much to add _boyfriend_.   

“You would?” Even asks surprised, but the small smile on his face reveals he likes his comment.

“Yeah, because you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Isak takes hold of Even’s neck and pull, making their foreheads link. “So fucking gorgeous,” he repeats before he invites Even in a playful kiss.  

They stay outside the house kissing until their breaths get uneven, until they both get impatient and hands starts to explore each other and Isak is ready to rip off Even’s t-shirt.

Even unfold the cane and walks towards the entrance tapping the ground until he reach the stairs. Isak follows eagerly behind him monitoring his firm ass. Inside the apartment, Even places the cane next to a drawer and kicks off his sneakers.

“Follow me.”

Even doesn’t wait for Isak, just starts to walk in the direction of what Isak hopes is the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, a big bed greets them and Even stops with the foot of it, facing Isak. Isak doesn’t waste any time and unbuttons his shorts and let them slide off him, while he pull the t-shirt above his head and toss it on the floor.

“Come closer,” Even begs and Isak walks over to him and cups his face and plants a kiss on his mouth. Then he let his hands trail down Even’s body and down to his waist, before he cups Even’ groin and rubs it. Even’s mouth flies wide up and moans escapes. The bulb fits perfectly in the palm of his hand and he feels both himself and Even harden.

“Let me undress you.”

Isak whisper into his ear. He doesn’t wait for Even’s approval, just starts to unbutton his shorts and pull them off. When the t-shirt is off, Isak push him slightly and the bed sways a little when Even lands. Isak follows and he crawls towards Even, but stops and let his eyes linger at the sight of Even’s strained boxer. He leans in and just as he presses his lips against the fabric covering Even’s hard member, Even lets out a loud groan.

“Come here,” Even urges, searching for Isak with his hand and when he finds his hair, he pulls, puts a bit of strength behind it, forcing Isak to pay him attention. “I want you up here,” he pleads and Isak knows he can’t deny him what he wants. Isak crawls further up, until their heads are leveling and presses their lips together.  

“I’m here and I’m all yours,” Isak breads feeling Even’s member press against his thigh.

“Can you give me a minute so I can see you again?” Even asks, voice barely over a whisper. Isak gives him an elated yes, nearly screams in return, knowing what is about to happen. The prospect of Even’s large, silky hands all over his body, seeing him like he saw his face earlier, makes him aroused, makes his dick harden even more than it already is--it screams to get out of the confines of Isak’s boxer. “Please turn around,” Even asks softly. “I need you underneath me.”

Isak obliges, they roll around and Even straddles him. Isak closes his eyes, wanting to see, to experience things the way Even does. Even leans forward and soon his hand is in Isak’s hair. He lets his fingers trail the outline of his face, his ears, alongside his jawline all the way down to his chin where he lets his fingers linger for a second, like he’s trying to memorise what his face looks like again.

Suddenly he feels Even’s index finger brush against his lips. The touch is light as feather and Isak instantly sticks his tongue out a little, just enough for it to link with Even’s finger and when Even doesn’t remove it, he widen his mouth slightly and takes the tip of his finger between his lips and starts sucking it. Even pushes the finger along with his middle finger further in and a series of moans escapes Even’s mouth as Isak’s tongue plays with them, sucking them like a lollipop.  

Isak can’t keep his eyes shut anymore, the desire to see Even’s moaning face gets too strong, so he opens his eyes wide and sees right into Even’s fluttering eyes and slightly open mouth. Even slowly pulls out the fingers out of Isak’s mouth, clearly not finished exploring him.

“I need to see all of you,” Even moans and slide his fingers down Isak’s neck and all the way to his shoulders. He holds on to them, then spreads his arms and let his hands glide down all the way to the tip of Isak’s fingers, then back up again.

Isak has a hard time keeping his cool, seeing Even on top of him like that, exploring him with his sturdy hands. Never ever before have he felt so wanted, so appreciated as he does now and his heart swell so many sizes that it can burst any minute.

Even scoots himself downwards a bit and the friction against his dick, releases a series of whimpers escaping his wide open mouth. His mind is battling the lust to have Even explore every inch of him and the need for him to hurry up and give his attention to his aching dick. He knows he can’t have all at once, so he bites his lip trying to suppress the feeling of his demanding cock that is trying to fight his way out its confines, like it’s some kind of Houdini.

Even let his hands trails his chest and ribcage slowly, like he’s trying to count all his twelve ribs. When he reaches the waistband of his boxers, Isak pushes his hips slightly, hoping Even will pay attention to his dick, but when Even just gently brushes his hands over his bulb and let that be it, Isak can’t help but voice himself.  

“Please, Even,” he begs. “It’s aching so hard. Please play with it.”

“Not yet,” Even whispers, ignoring Isak’s request and just proceeds.

Isak bites his lip, feeling Even’s hand between his legs, exploring the inside of his thighs. Even lead’s his hands down Isak’s legs all the way to his feet and up again, even inside his knees and nothing is left unseen when his hands finally reaches his face again.

“You’re sexy,” Even whispers into his ear. “I love your defined chest and your lean body.” He pauses for a moment. “Sorry for not taking care of your hard dick on the way up, but I just had to tell you how beautiful you are. Gosh, you’re so incredible sexy. I can’t quite believe it, I’m so fucking lucky. Your body will be etched into my mind forever ”

Isak blush by the endearing words Even showers him with and Even feels the flush face as he cups it to steal a kiss.  

“I bet you look cute when you blush,” Even teases. “With the curls and everything.” The last words get lost in Isak’s willing mouth and he loses himself in the kiss.

Suddenly Even breaks the kiss, slowly pulling himself away. “But I’m not aiming for cute now, I want you hot and flustered, screaming in pleasure.”

“Fuck, Even. Do you even know what those words do with me?” Isak whines. “Just do it, Even. Do whatever you want with me. Wreck me in the best possible way. Just do it,” he pleads.

Even obey and scoots himself south until he can feel the waistband of Isak’s boxer. Isak presses his hips upwards, making it easier for Even to pull the boxers off him.

“Can you pull your legs up slowly?” Even asks when the boxer lingers around his knees. “Easier for me to get them off.”

“Sure.” Isak lifts his head at the same time to make sure he’s not hitting Even with his knees and when the boxer is out of the way, Isak spread his legs, placing one on each side of Even. “I’m ready for you, please destroy me.”

Even let his hands trail the inside of his thighs until he can locate his dick. Isak notice he fumbles a little, having trouble finding a good way to position himself.

“Sorry,” Even excuses himself when he nearly collapses on top of Isak’s dick.

“It’s fine, “ Isak reassures. “Just take your time.”

Eventually Even finds a good position and soon his dick disappear into Even’s mouth and Isak’s face twists into an expression of pleasure. He have forgotten how much he loves seeing someone swallow him like that, but nothing can compare to what he feels now that it’s Even that does it. The most beautiful guy he’s ever seen, a guy he only met a few hours ago, is devouring him like it’s his favorite meal.

Luckily Even can support himself with his hands, Isak’s dick stands proud and alert, ready to be consumed. He swallows the dick and pushes it so far back it nearly touches his tonsils, just to let Isak know how far he’s able to go without gagging.

Slowly he pulls his head back, all the way until he reaches the tip of Isak’s dick. He lets his lips linger around the tip, gently playing with it and Isak can’t help but groan by the teasing tongue.  

“Please, please,” he begs and presses his hips upwards, forcing his dick back inside Even’s mouth and Even doesn’t halter, just tighten the grip around his cock, swallows it once more. Isak’s dick hardens even more and when Even starts to slide his dick between his lips, first slowly, then steadily increasing the pace, he moans loudly and chants Even’s name over and over.

Even’s lips has got a firm grip around his cock now and Isak isn’t far away from going into a frenzy and release himself inside Even’s sinful mouth. His dick is so eager, precum is seeping out of the tip and blends with salvia. It’s impossible to hold back much longer, the dick is so hard and big, not leaving much room for anything else than Even’s playful tongue.

Even let his lips slide all the way to the tip, letting his tongue taste some of the cum. Isak can feel the muscle around his abdomen contracts and then slowly loosen up slightly as Even’s grip around the dick slips a little and the tongue plays with the tip.

“Ahh. Aah,” Isak pants. “Don’t stop!” he pleads. Even tries to say something, but his words gets lost as Isak arches his back, lifting his hip a few inches and force his dick inside Even’s mouth again. “Make me come inside you. Please!” Isak sounds desperate. Even obeys and fasten the grip around his dick once more, before he starts to suck again. It doesn’t take more than a few shoves before Isak screams in pleasure, releasing himself inside Even’s mouth. The dick rests in the mouth for a few moments, Even tastes him down in the back of his throat, then he slowly pulls away letting the limp cock slap against his own stomach, making all of Isak shudder.

Slowly Even crawls up leveling with Isak again. He lands on top of Isak, molds his body with his, buries his face into the arch of his neck.

“You felt so good inside my mouth,” Even mumbles content into his skin. “And damn, you tastes so good!”

“Better than my smile?” Isak blurt out. The questions lingers in the air for what Isak feels are minutes, but it’s merely a few seconds, eight tops.

“You decide,” Even says, linking their mouths together, pressing his tongue inside Isak, letting him taste his own cum, the fruit of Even’s blowjob. Salvia, cum and tongues mixes together and Isak can’t help but think it tastes heavenly.

When they finally breaks the kiss, Even buries his face in the crook of Isak’s neck again and just breaths into his skin. After a few moments, when Isak feels somewhat down from the high of that blowjob and the foreplay, he senses something hard pressing against his thigh. When he feels himself harden by Even’s growing dick underneath him, he thanks a God he doesn’t believe in for bouncing back so easily. He instinctively knows what to do, he has to offer Even something in return for pleasing him the way he did, for giving him the best sex he’s ever experienced.

Isak takes charge and roll them around so Even is now on his back. Even flinches, but Isak doesn’t let that stop him.

“Now it’s my turn,” Isak whispers into his ear. “I’m all yours and I’ll do whatever you want. What do you want me to do?”

“What I want you to do,” Even says and drifts away for a few seconds.“Anything?” The simple question is filled so much excitement, but hold so much doubt too.

“Anything.” Isak states and seal the offer with a kiss.

“Can I have you inside me?” Even asks biting his lip.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Isak wonders.

“No, I want you up my ass,” Even whispers, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear about his wish.  

“Oh- OH!”

The prospect of being in charge and let himself go off inside Even, giving him an orgasme while looking at his beautiful face twist into an expression of pleasure, instantly makes him harder and he can’t find lube fast enough.  

“Lube?” he just say, unable to work out a full, coherent sentence.

“Top drawer, “ Even answers elated. “A long with some condoms.”

Isak quickly rolls off Even and reach for the drawer and easily finds both the condoms and the lube. He places himself on his knees between Even’s leg

“Can I?” Even asks and swiftly gets himself up in a seated position. He searches for Isak and finds his chest seconds later. His hand trails his chest all the way down to his waist, where he locates Isak’s hard dick and wraps his fingers around it. “I want to put it on.” His words are breathy and fast.

Isak breaths out a yes even more aroused and hands him the condom. Even has a hard time not ripping the package open. With the condom in his hand, he searches for Isak’s dick again. Isak scoot himself closer to Even, to make it easier to get it on. Sitting nearly ontop of eachother, Even gently takes hold of Isak’s dick again just to get a feeling of where it is and Isak whimpers by the mere touch. The dick is undeniably hard. Even takes the condom between his fingers and swiftly rolls it on all the way down.

“There!”

Even is clearly satisfied. He lets his hands linger around the dick for a moment, before Isak takes hold of Even’s dick and link them together. Their breath get heavier as Isak brush Even’s dick against his own. Whimpers escape Even as his dick harden by Isak’s grip around his dick. Suddenly he let go of Isak’s dick, falls back and instantly widen his legs even more than they already is. He is ready. Ready for Isak to destroy him in the most beautiful way he can think of.

“Wreck me!”

“Let me prep you first.”

Isak gently rubs Even’s rim, instantly making his breath heavier. He takes his time and while his fingers plays, he watches Even’s face; mouth wide open, eyes fluttering. His face twists in pleasure just by his fingers and a rush goes through him, making him grab the lube. He needs to get inside Even now and squeezes a good deal of lube into his index and pointy finger.

“I’m just gonna open you up a bit,” Isak whispers and slowly pushes his fingers inside. He scissors him gently, trying to widen his inside and prepare him for something bigger and harder. Even just let out words Isak has trouble understand, but seeing the gratification on his face, he can tell he relish every second of it. As Isak pulls out his fingers, Even murmurs something about wanting more.

“Are you ready?” Even asks, feeling his own stiff dick between his legs.   

“Yes!” Even nearly shouts eagerly.

Isak grabs the lube and squeezes the tube half empty, covering his dick in it, making sure everything will go smoothly inside Even. He plants his knees in the bed sheets then leads his hand and cock towards Even’s opening. Gently and slowly he slips the cock inside, let it linger in the opening for a few seconds, teasing Even.

Clearly impatient, ready to have Isak wreck his prostate, Even searches for Isak’s ass. His fingers digs into Isak, kneading his asscheeks before he presses them towards himself to penetrate the dick further inside.

“Come on, please. Please. Please.”

Even begs without shame and the desperation in his voice is impossible to miss or not to act on. The cry for more wrecks the inside of Isak and his dick responds instantly. He starts to thrust deep, to make sure his dick reaches the prostate and when it does Even lets out a satisfied moan. Even is tight and Isak feels so good having Even wrapped around his pulsing dick. The tip of his cock hits the prostate like a wrecking ball and every time it does, Even moans loud and his thighs tremble.

Picking up the pace, the gratifying words escaping Even’s open mouth increases, he chants Isak’s name like it’s a prayer, and the trembling gets stronger with every thrust. Isak leans in, putting all his weight on his hands and stills Even with a playful kiss. The kiss is sloppy and wet and their tongues dances around like fierceful salsa.

Isak wants to keep Even at the edge as long as possible, but with every thrusts it gets harder not to come and a few shoves later, as he decides to decrease the pace to keep them both on the right side of the cliff, Even’s cry for a release pushes him over edge and he comes. A loud and happy cry escapes his mouth as he paints the inside of Even with his cum. His chest heaves in sync with the pumping dick.

Not until he’s trying to gain control of his spasmodically chest, Isak’s aware of Even’s hard and proud dick poking him in the abs.

“Can I?” Isak asks and Even only nods, unable to utter a single word. “I’m gonna watch you come now and it will be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Isak whispers into Even’s ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth and gently bite it. He puts all his weight on his left hand and firmly grips Even’s cock. It feels big inside his hand. “Are you ready?” Isak asks looking directly at Even, seeing his face contract slightly by the movement of his hand. Even can only nod in response, breathing heavily. He bites his lower lip, like he’s trying to muffle the wail he knows is about to fill the room.

Even doesn’t last long under his command. At the fourth wank, a wave of pleasure wash over them both. Isak looks blissfully at Even as his eyes flutter and his wide open mouth screams in pleasure. Even cry loudly as he feels cum lands everywhere; on Isak’s chest and chin and on his own chest and neck.

Even’s body shudders as his own dick hits his stomach. Isak collapse on top of him and Even groan as his dick is squeezed a little between their bodies, still sensitive.

“Fuck,” Even repeats breathing heavily. “Just fuck, that was- the best thing ever.” Isak smiles content into the crook of Even’s neck. Suddenly he feels little bit of cum on his lip. Isak licks his lip and it tastes bit like salty sea water.

“Yeah?” A self-satisfied grin emerges Isak’s face.

“Did you just smile?” Even asks stroking Isak’s back.

“Uhm- yeah,” Isak blush. “Was it that obvious?”

“I could feel it in my skin.”

“Oh. Of course.”

A moment of silence falls upon them. 

“Let me clean us up,” Isak says rolling of Even. “There is cum everywhere.” They both chuckles. Isak walks into the bathroom and soon his back with a wet cloth. He gently washes Even’s chest and neck before his own. Running his hand through his hair, he find some sticky goo in there too. The cloth gets tossed on the floor and he pans out on the bed feeling fulfilled.

Isak has had his fair share of hookups and casual sex. Nothing has ever felt remotely like this. This feels like way more than just casual sex and as he steal glances at Even’s slightly heaving chest at the other side of the bed, he wonders if Even feels the same.

It is like Even can read his mind because seconds later Even scoot himself closer. He doesn’t say anything, just places his head on Isak’s arm and wrap his body around his, with a hand fondly caressing his chest. Isak doesn’t wanna ruin the moment with asking something stupid, so he keeps his mouth shut and let himself get lost in the moment. He thinks he’s got the confirmation he needs anyway, having Even in his arms.

 

.

  


The sun bleeds through the sheer yellow curtains in the bedroom and it’s impossible to fall back to sleep now that he’s awake. He mutters a silent _fuck_ eyeing his phone, it’s too early to get up. As he turns to the left he sees Even sleeps peacefully next to him. Looking at Even he realises it’s not so bad after all. It could be much worse. It could be no sunlight, no blue sky, only some kind of darkness 24/7.

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to imagine how it would be to not be able to see anything, but it’s not completely dark and when he looks at the window the sun is staring at, light is seeping through his closed eyelids, so he just opens them and make a mental note to ask Even about it when an appropriate opportunity arises.

Trying to fall back to sleep, he closes his eyes, but suddenly he remembers why he woke up in the first place, he needs to pee. Carefully, not to wake up Even, he plants his feet on the floor and tip toes out of the bedroom. He looks to the left and right, have no clue where the bathroom is. There hadn’t been any tour around Even’s apartment last night, showing him around and talk about every room. Even had led him straight to the bedroom, which probably was for the best, if not they might have ended up having sex at the couch in the living room or maybe at the kitchen floor? The thought makes him snigger.

The apartment isn’t that big, so he locates the bathroom quickly and he feels so much better after unloading yesterday’s five beers. Or was it six? He doesn’t quite remember, yesterday was kind of hazy after he first laid eyes on Even.  

Back in bed he lies on his side, arm under his head and watches Even sleep. The duvet is hugging his waist and his chest goes steadily up and down. His hair is not perfectly styled as it was yesterday, but in a lovely mess. He let his eyes wander to his arms. One is lying alongside his torso, while the other is placed over his head.

His thoughts wander back to last night as his eyes linger on Even’s hands. The big, sturdy yet delicate hands, had explored practically every inch of him and it had felt so good. Never had he felt so admired, so wanted before. The hands had willingly taken all of him in and when Even had explored all of him, he had only wanted more.

It’s a lot of things that happens that doesn’t make sense, but this? This was something that made the least sense. They were in two different leagues; Even in the top division and himself? If he was generous, maybe the second division.

Didn’t Even see how beautiful he was? How fucking handsome he was with those impossible long legs, beautiful eyes, that impeccable hair and last but not least the most gorgeous smile ever. Is that why they ended up together? It’s hard sometimes to see your own beauty, he get that, but how did he fail to see how average _he_ is in comparison? It didn’t make sense that someone like him was lying in the same bed as a hottie like Even. Maybe it was all a dream and he would wake up soon? Isak pinches himself hard, but nothing happens other than leaving a distinct red mark on his skin.

Suddenly he lets out a couple of sneezes and for a second he thinks he’s woken up Even, he turns to the side and mumbles something Isak doesn’t understand, but his eyes doesn’t open and the mumbling goes quiet again seconds later.

He tries to close his eyes and get some sleep, but it’s impossible and when a loud growls leaves his stomach ten minutes later he gets up. He could of course wake up Even and have him entertain him, but he sleeps like an angel beside him and he doesn’t feel like waking him up yet.

Isak walks hungrily into the kitchen to find something to still the worst hunger, but standing at the middle of the floor, it feels wrong to eat without Even there. So his option is to either go back to bed without eating or make them both breakfast. He chooses the latter.

Opening the door, he sees the most neat fridge ever. Everything is organized and for a second he wonders if Even is a neat freak, but then it dawns on him that it’s how it must be if Even is gonna find anything. Everything must have their specific place to be found. Worried he will mess up, he takes a photo of the fridge, in case he forgets where things is supposed to go.

The apartment is silent, so Isak turns on the radio to keep him company, but not louder than he thinks Even won’t hear him. He decides to make scrambled eggs the second he eyes the egg. It can’t be that hard he thinks, knowing he’s not very friendly with kitchens, and it’s not, but still he messes up.

 _Fuck_ he mutters when a lot of salt, maybe too much, blends with the eggs. _Fuck_ he mutters again, this time prominently louder, when he burns the eggs. He tastes it and it tastes horrible, way too salty and with a burnt aftertaste linger on his tongue for minutes. Isak tosses the eggs in the trash and doesn’t attempt a new round, afraid he will fail again.

Isak settles for ordinary bread and various toppings he finds in the fridge like strawberry jam, cheese, cured ham and salami. If he just could find a toaster, then he could at least toast the bread to make breakfast a little more interesting. He places everything on the small kitchen table, going through the cupboards finding plates, glasses and cutleries.

Four minutes later the smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the room. He pats himself on the back, sitting at the table. At least there is one thing he doesn’t screw up. Seeing the set table in front of him, he suddenly feels nervous. Is breakfast too much? Should he just have stayed in bed? What if Even thinks he’s invading his apartment and his private space? What if he doesn’t like strangers messing up his kitchen?

Before he gets the chance make up his mind, steps are made in the hall and suddenly Even stands in the door opening, leaning into the frame.

“Hi,” Isak says nervously.

“Hi, there.” Even smiles, but sounds surprised to see him. “When I woke up and didn’t find you, I thought you’d already left,” he says quietly.

“Left? Why would I leave? Isaks genuinely wonders because leaving is so far from what he wants to do. It hasn’t crossed his mind at all.

“Well- uhm-”, Even hesitates. “You know-”

“Seriously, I don’t know.”

“Because-”

“Your disability?” Isak questions.

“Yeah- and I’ve never been this lucky. I’ve had people hook up with me just because I’m blind and then disappear the next morning. It has settled their fix. Try sex with a blind guy, you know.”

“Really?” Isak can’t believe people would do something so cruel. “And you thought _I_ was one of those?”

“No- you seemed very sincere, so I wasn’t concerned about that, but when I woke up to an empty bed- well- like I said, I’m usually not this lucky. Scoring a hottie and get him to stay. So I still  thought you’d left. If not for that reason, then something else.” His voice is low and he nervously plays with his hands.

“I had no intentions of leaving you. I was just really hungry, so I wanted to get something to eat. But it didn't feel right to just get myself a snack, so I made breakfast for us.”

“You did?” Even looks surprised.

“Yeah. I hope it’s OK,” he bites his lower lip. It’s not only Even that is nervous. “I even took a picture of the inside of your fridge, so I know where everything is supposed to go in case I forget,” he quickly adds. “Never seen such a well organized fridge before, but I understand it is to makes things easier for you. Say you’re not angry, please?” Isak hear how desperate he sounds and facepalms himself.

“Relax, it’s fine,” Even assures. “I’ve never had anyone make me breakfast like this before. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Isak says nervously.

“It’s more than fine, Isak. Come here. I wanna see you again.” Even puts up a bright smile and Isak’s heart instantly slows down. He walks over to Even and take hold of his hand, letting him know where he is. Sudden he feels Even’s hand on his face again. Even let’s his fingers caress his cheeks and chin before he brush his lips with his thumb. Isak closes his eyes as he explore the rest of his face.

“I just had to find out if I had been dreaming or if you still are as beautiful as I remember from last night,” Even says as his fingers settles on his cheeks again, cupping his face.

“Oh.” Isak doesn’t know how to respond. It’s still a little early, he hasn’t even had his morning coffee.

“I wasn’t dreaming, you’re still as beautiful as yesterday.” A prominent smile occupies his whole face and Isak’s heart starts to race again. Not because he’s nervous, more because he thinks he’s falling for this guy already.

“You make me smile and my heart beats faster because of you.”

Red roses slowly paints Isak’s cheeks. He takes hold of Even’s hands and leads one of them to his heart so he can feel it himself. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum_. The other he leads to his mouth so he can see the smile. Even lets the fingers linger on the lips for a moment before he leans in and press their lips together. Even breaks the contact before Isak wants to. That tiny moment with their lips in sync is all he needs to feel lost without Even near him.

“I smell coffee,” Even says with a smile as their lips part.

“Yeah I made coffee. At least one thing I didn’t screw up,” he lets out a strained laugh.

“Oh? You fucked up?” Even raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Isak sighs. “I tried to make scrambled eggs and I burned it and I used too much salt. Had to toss it,” Isak huffs embarrassed.

“It’s OK.” Even tells him and caresses his cheek gently.

“So this is just a simple breakfast with bread and your topping.” Isak lets go of Even and walks over to the table. Even comes right behind him and sits down with ease.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I’m just happy someone has made me breakfast.”  

“Uhm- do you need any help?”

“Can you pour me some coffee, place the cup on the right side of the plate and hand me some bread? The rest I can manage,” Even smiles.

“OK. That I can do.”

“Next time,” Even starts with the package of butter in his hand. “I’m gonna teach you have to make scrambled eggs.”

Isak’s hearts nearly skips a beat. Even is already thinking of about next time. “I can’t wait,” he says enthusiastically and it’s the truth. He can’t wait, hoping it will be soon. Maybe tomorrow already?

“You know what the secret to delicious scrambled eggs are?”

“No. Don’t burn the eggs?” he chuckles.

“That’s hardly a secret,” Even laughs back.

“Then I have no idea.”

“A tablespoon with sour cream.”

“Never tried that before.”

“It’s really good. I’ll teach you how to make it,” Even repeats as he smells the salami to make sure it’s what he found. He takes a bite of his breakfast and falls into silence. Isak just looks at him as he takes a sip of the coffee. “You said you had hundreds of questions?” Even eventually says. “What do you want to know? Ask me what you’re the most curious about.” Even plays with his knife like he’s nervous about what he will ask. Right now there’s only one thing on Isak’s mind and his questions comes without any thinking.

“How soon can we do this again?” Even’s surprised face quickly turns into a big grin.

“Breakfast you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow would be nice,” Isak says and leans over the table. He pulls the knife out of Even’s hand , then let their fingers lace, thinking they match perfectly. “Actually it would be fantastic.”

“Fantastic,” Even parrots nodding, while taking another bite of his slice of bread. “Fucking fantastic.”    



End file.
